poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie is the Winnie the Pooh crossover created by Legoland1085. It premiered on YouTube somewhere in 2009. The remake will be made by BowserMovies1989. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot A baby reindeer which his parents, Blitzen and his wife, Mitzi name Rudolph is born with an abnormally red, shiny nose. Blitzen starts to worry that Rudolph will be made fun of because of this, while Mitzi is more optimistic. Later, they meet up with Rudolph's three uncles- Dasher, Comet and Cupid -and introduce Rudolph to them. Cupid tickles Rudolph's chin and tummy until his nose starts glowing, which draws attention. Blitzen's worries then come true with the secret of their son's nose now revealed to Comet, Cupid, Dasher and the rest of the residents of the North Pole. Meanwhile, two of Santa's elves Doggle and Boone cross the bridge of the wicked Ice Queen, Stormella, to deliver mail and accidentally crash into and destroy several ice statues that belong to her. When Stormella finds out, she closes her ice bridge to the public as punishment, and if anybody dares to cross it, she threatens to create a blizzard so strong it will stop Santa from delivering presents to children around the world. A year later, Rudolph is grown a little bit older and is sent to school, where he is ridiculed by his mean and arrogant cousin, Arrow, and the other students with the exception of Zoey, a young doe that shows affection for him and Rudolph reciprocates this. Rudolph eventually runs away from school because of all the teasing and meets Santa, who accepts him despite his nose and treats him with kindness. Shortly after, on Christmas Eve, after Santa has flown away for his annual travel around the world, Rudolph winds up running into Zoey but Arrow, who also has feelings for the doe, disrupts their romantic moment beneath the mistletoe and has Zoey leave with him instead, which she reluctantly does. But as she leaves, she smiles over at Rudolph, making him realize that she likes him. Years later, Rudolph has reached adolescence and is about to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games. Zoey gives her pendant to Rudolph to bring him good fortune, much to the chagrin of Arrow, who is now in a relationship with Zoey. During the event known as The Sleigh Race, Arrow cheats so he may be chosen to become a Flyer (one of the reindeer who pulls Santa Claus's sleigh), so he crashes into the other competitors and then trash talks Rudolph, making his nose gleam and blind Arrow. Rudolph wins the race, but is disqualified by the referee because his glowing nose is considered cheating and makes Arrow winner by default. The disqualification of Rudolph infuriates both Blitzen and Zoey, who confronts Arrow for cheating and ends their relationship. Rudolph overhears Blitzen arguing with the referee that his son's nose was an "accident", attempting to persuade him that Rudolph couldn't have controlled his nose's glow and avoided blinding Arrow. But Rudolph misinterprets it to believe that his father is ashamed of him, and decides to run away. Zoey is devastated upon learning that Rudolph ran away from home, so she runs off in search of him and even deliberately crosses the forbidden bridge of Stormella, who imprisons her in an icy prison cell. Meanwhile, Rudolph befriends an Arctic fox named Slyly and a polar bear named Leonard. He also meets the Sprites of the Northern Lights- a group of singing, colorfully garbed sprites who fly around the North Pole. They tell Rudolph that he must rescue the kidnapped Zoey. They instruct him how to properly use his nose, and Rudolph, Leonard and Slyly journey to Stormella's castle to free Zoey. Stormella fulfills her vow and unleashes a humongous blizzard upon the North Pole using her magical powers. However, Slyly stays behind while Rudolph and Leonard enter the forbidden castle. Rudolph and Leonard make it inside her castle, but soon find themselves locked up in ice prisons of their own. After the Ice Queen goes to sleep, Slyly sneaks into her bedroom and retrieves the key to his friends' prisons. However, Stormella wakes up and sends her pack of wolves after Rudolph and his friends, cornering them on a cliff. When she threatens to freeze Zoey, Rudolph uses his nose to blind Stormella, sending her toppling off of the cliff, hanging on for dear life. Rudolph saves Stormella's life by allowing her to grab on to his budding antlers and pulls her back up on the cliff, and the grateful Stromella offers to grant him a wish. Much to the Ice Queen's dismay, Rudolph wishes that Stormella would turn from evil to kindhearted. Stormella does indeed have a change of heart but the snowstorm that she created is unstoppable. Boone and Doggle, who were sent by Santa to search for Rudolph and Zoey, bring the entire group back to Santa's Village. However, because of the blizzard, Santa is unable to carry out his flight this year but, when he catches a glimpse of Rudolph's nose, Santa asks him to lead his team and once Rudolph agrees, he is given a Medal of Valor (which all Flyers wear). Rudolph guides Santa's sleigh through the storm, and receives a hero's welcome when he returns and it turns out to be a merry Christmas after all. Trivia *Ash and his friends, the Alfea Adventure Crew (excluding Frosty the Snowman), The Digidestined, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward Tenticles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Danny and his friends (from "Cats Don't Dance"), Balto and his friends, Aleu (from Balto II: Wolf Quest), Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Davey Stone the Masters of Evil, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan and Fidget, Hans, and The Crime Empire will guest star in David Graham's upcoming present-day remake version of this film. *This film will be dedicated to Debbie Reynolds, who voiced Mitzi, Mrs. Claus, and Mrs. Prancer, considering her death from a stroke in 2016. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Christmas Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Legoland1085 Category:Travel Films Category:Dedications Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Debbie Reynolds